Midnigh Sun
by Harleygirl112
Summary: Always wondered what the twilight books would be like in their aim convo's so heres new moon!


_Clutsycutie12- Bella_

_Lionluvslamb16- Edward_

_Shoperpixe:D- Alice_

_Cooloutkid39- Jasper_

_Yourbigbear41- Emmett_

_Rosewiththorens- Rose_

_BigBadWolf- Jake_

_Jessgirl23- Jessica_

Part 1: New Moon

Bellas Birthday

_Clutsycutie12 has signed on_

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed on_

_Shoperpixe:D has signed on_

**Shoperpixe:D :**Happy birthday Bella!

**Lionluvslamb6 :**Happy birthday love,

**Clutsycutie2:** SHH! Don't remind me and don't talk about it in school my ageing is nothing to celebrate

**Lionluvslamb16:** You're ageing Bella dear?

**Shoperpixe:D :** Time for school! I will give u your present there and you will love it! … and then maybe we can shop soon :D

_Shoperpixe:D has signed off_

**Lionluvslamb16:** see you at school love, and you should go shoping with Alice seeing as she is super excited now

**Clutsycutie2:** NO NOT SHOPPING WITH ALICE ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**Lionluvslamb16: **haha bye love

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed off_

**Clutsycutie2:**ok that's cool sign off and leaves me here

_No one is online to receive your message_

**Clutsycutie2:**yeah no da computer another time of the year for a suckish birthday... yay

_Still, No one is online to receive your message you are alone, poor you_

**Clutsycutie2: **yeah ok u stupid piece of shi…

_Cutsycutie2 has been removed for foul language _

_Later After School_

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed on_

_Shoperpixe:D has signed on_

**Lionluvslamb16:** Alice I don't think that Bella will like the idea of having a big bash especially with u planning it

**Shoperpixe:D : **I am insulted and Bella will LOVE it go and get her now!

**Lionluvslamb16:** ok but it's not my fault if this ends badly

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed off_

**Shoperpixe:D :** seeing as she is ur gf and you're human it is ur fault then :D

_No one is online to receive your message_

**Shoperpixe:D :**oh I do see why Bella would mouth off to u computer

_I do see why I would be rude to both of u_

_After party_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

_Shoperpixe:D has signed on _

**Clutsycutie2: **Alice! Edward is mad.. I feel bad and he should just change me I feel bad

**Shoperpixe:D : **Bella, its not ur fault you are only human

**Clutsycutie2: **will you just tell him that I love him and that he can't protect me from everything

**Shoperpixe:D: ** of course I will Bella, he loves you more than anything

**Clutsycutie2: **I know I just, I don't know..

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

**Shoperpixe:D: ** Goodbye Bella.

_Shoperpixe:D has signed off_

_Two days later_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** Edward? Please don't leave me please I love you and u say u don't want me but I need u

_We are sorry, the person you are trying to talk to has been disconnected_

**Clutsycutie2:** I love you Edward I always will

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_Next Day_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** Alice, Each day the pain gets worse and worse, but the pain is good it's the only reminder that he was real and that any of you were

_We are sorry, the person you are trying to talk to has been disconnected_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_Next Day_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** Alice, please come back I don't know what to do anymore I know you don't get these but in your mind I know that you do please,

_We are sorry, the person you are trying to talk to has been disconnected_

_Next Day_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

_Jessgirl23 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** Jess hey its Bella

**Jessgirl23: **Bella?

**Clutsycutie2:** yeah ah Bella, Bella Swan yeah well I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie sometime or something

**Jessgirl23: **oh Bella hi! Yeah sure movie night with Bella gtg see ya tomorrow we will talk!

**Clutsycutie2**: k bye

_4 Days later_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** Alice, whenever I have an adrenalin rush I feel that I can see him again. It makes me not miss him that much because I can see him and know that he is there with me

_We are sorry, the person you are trying to talk to has been disconnected_

**Clutsycutie2: ** Sigh

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_3 Days later_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

**BigBadWolf: **Bella! Long time no see loca! How are you?

**Clutsycutie2:** Jake hey, I know I have been kinda laying it low you know?

**BigBadWolf: **haha yes Bella I know what you mean haha

**Clutsycutie2:** haha yeah well that's me! Ha

**BigBadWolf: **well you are just you Bella nothing wrong with that

**Clutsycutie2:** yeah well Jake I have this project that I was gonna bring over to you so we can work on it, it will be fun!

**BigBadWolf: **haha sounds like fun bells just ring it over soon and we will work right on it

**Clutsycutie2:** alright I will be right over!

**BigBadWolf: **oh. Alrighty bells see you then!

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_Next Day_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** Jake! Im coming over soon

**BigBadWolf: **Alright see ya then

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_Next Day_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** coming!

**BigBadWolf: **k!

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_3 Days later_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2:** hey I feel bad about falling off the bike

**BigBadWolf: **Bella, it's a bike, you could have hurt yourself why the hell are you apologizing?

**Clutsycutie2:** Idk I just, nvm you wouldn't know but anyways im going to the movies with some friends tomorrow night, you should come! Face punch!

**BigBadWolf: **yeah sure face punch im in! but I gtg see you tomorrow night!

**Clutsycutie2:** k see ya Jake! Get excited!

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_Next Day_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**BigBadWolf: **What a marshmallow

**Clutsycutie2: **haha! Mike? Yeah that was sorta a weird little thing that happened haah

**BigBadWolf: **haha I mean really! But I had fun thank you for inviting me

**Clutsycutie2: **haha sure you are my best friend! Gtg see ya soon!

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

**BigBadWolf: **yeah see ya..best friends, sigh

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_6 Days later_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2: **Jake hey! You haven't answered my calls!

_BigBadWolf is away at the moment: Sick…. Or something_

**Clutsycutie2: **um ok well get better call me back soon!

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_3 Days Later_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2: **um Jake?

_BigBadWolf is away at the moment: Not here, still sick..for awhile.._

**Clutsycutie2: **Please Jake don't leave me here alone like Edward please

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

**BigBadWolf: **sorry Bella I really am.

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_14 Minutes later_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2: **Alice, the pain is back. I thought that Jake was helping it but now it's only worse I need him, I miss him.

_Clutsycutie2 has signed off_

_16 Days Later_

_BigBadWolf has signed on_

_Clutsycutie2 has signed on_

**Clutsycutie2: **Jake! I am so happy that we can talk again and that I know what is going on. It makes it easier for both of us!

**Bigbadwolf: ** haha yeah I know I didn't mean to hurt you Bella it was for the best then but u just had to know!

**Clutsycutie2: **haha yes I have been told that I am super clumsy and persistent haha

**Bigbadwolf: ** haha well u defiantly are! But don't worry you don't have to be scared of that Red head getting near you we have your place under surveillance

**Clutsycutie2: **oh good thank you Jake

**Bigbadwolf: ** we will find her though and you won't have to worry about any of those leeches again

**Clutsycutie2: **oh. Well I, I need to remember him Jake it's all that I have left of him

**Bigbadwolf: ** ok Bella, but I have to go hunt down that one leech now bye!

**Clutsycutie2: **bye Jacob

_BigBadWolf has signed off_

_New Chat_

**Clutsycutie2: **Alice? I know Jake has been trying to help but even he can't keep the memories away and I don't want them to be gone I will find a way for them to come back and I will see him again

_Clutsycutie2 has gone away_

_2 Hours Later_

_Shoperpixe:D has reinstated her account_

**Shoperpixe:D : **Bella? Are you alright I saw a vision and I didn't know please Bella answer just once?

_Clutsycutie2 is away: going to see him I am jumping off the cliff_

**Shoperpixe:D : **Bella NO! I am coming right now if you see this I will be there soon Bella!

_Shoperpixe:D has signed off_

_4 hours later_

_Rosewiththorens has signed on_

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed on_

**Rosewiththorens: **Edward, Bella has jumped off a cliff Alice saw it. She has gone to go see if it is true I am sorry Edward

**Lionluvslamb16: **wha-what? My Bella? No she couldn't have I am going to call just to make sure she is fine. I miss her Rose and I think I should go back this proving it

**Rosewiththorens: **Edward really, I am sorry

_Rosewiththorens has signed off_

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed off_

_1 Day Later_

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed on_

_Shoperpixe:D has signed on_

**Shoperpixe:D : **Edward? Is Bella safe? Is she asleep?

**Lionluvslamb16: **Yes, she is. Thank you for saving me and Bella it is because of you sis that we are both back her now

**Shoperpixe:D : **AW don't sweat it bro! but now u have to change her BYE!

**Lionluvslamb16: **I will think of something, there are ways to keep the Volturi in the dark. Bye Alice.

_Lionluvslamb16 has signed off_

_Shoperpixe:D has signed off_


End file.
